bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawl into Heaven or Strut into Hell
Broken hearts never heal In the few days after his father's most recent death, Hayashi stood alone guarding a fire and watching over his mother. How is it we have survived Bael's return and Margin's attack? As he thought of his Godfather, pain tore through his heart, making him shake for a moment. Loran slept in the makeshift tent, recovering from the shock. Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King has just fought Haru Nakamaru to a draw and is very bloody. He teleports into the Soul Society near to where Hayashi is. "Damn, that bastard Haru Nakamaru." Kiyoshi starts to heal himself. Hayashi's body tensed up as he sensed a new person. After ensuring his mother was ok, he ran to the area near where the person was supposed to be. When he spoke, it betrayed his anger and fear at the most recent betrayal. "Hello? Anyone here? If there is anyone, I beg you answer me." "Kiyoshi while has healed 40% of his wounds from with Haru he still shouldn't fight against even average captain-level fighters." I am here what you want?" Kiyoshi looks at him in bloody torn up dark blue and purple garments as they are his Royal clothes. "I sensed someone nearby where me and my mother are recovering from some recent losses. But at this moment, it seems trivial compared to your wounds sir. Are you alright?" Hayashi asked, concerned. "If you would like to rest, you may return to our campsite over there. " he pointed to the camp, and continued speaking, "We have little in the way of food, but would be more than happy to share." "First let me ask you one question do you are your mother have even a little bit of demonic spirit energy?" "I do. I am the son of a former Hell-Hunter. It's given me access to some unique skills." Hayashi replied quickly. Kiyoshi opens his bloodly palm at Hayashi." If you are demonic in any way my sparky white blood would have told you I am a divine immortal or a Kosumosukihaku." " As you know while your kind hates Angels, you things of hell don't like pagan deities all that much." "Besides, even I don't control my reiatsu right now you would be purified, which is a demons true death." Kiyoshi still covered in white blood floats in mid-air to above some trees. " So I thank you concern but I can fend for myself." "Well, I've never seen Hell, and my father never told me things like Kosumosukihaku existed. I've lived the life of a human from the beginning. In effect, I'm more shinigami than demon, though both comingle in my veins equally." Kiyoshi talks down to Hayashi. "Wel, not that suprised my species pre-date time and the universe itself " Just I would join you but I am the Supreme King as such I rule over creation." " I stand on equal ruling ground with the Soul King the ruler of Death." There are two other Kings the Kings of Life and Destruction. "Inshort, if it was found out that I even talked to a being of Hell the other three Kings might try to over take me." "So, which one of us is in more danger? Besides, I'm not a bad fighter, if you give me a reason, I think I can trust you, so if the other Kings attack you, my blade will serve you." Hayashi smiled, showing he was sincere. Kiyoshi laughs and lowers himself to the ground. "....You... fight them?!" Kiyoshi starts to laugh really hard. "You think you can fight them they are far stronger than I am." "Even though I have just like the Soul Society's old emeny Sosuke Aizen I too possess well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami I am the weakest King but I am stronger than Sosuke Aizen ever was." "Besides its not like you could help me demons or people with demonic powers cannot survive in my world the Reishi there is the same as my own spirit energy." " You would die to by entering it." "So just run along little boy before you get hurt." "May I ask a question sir? What happened to you? You look like you went to Hell, came back, and got smacked by a bus." Hayashi laughed at the joke. "I'm sorry, but demons find blood to be very funny. The human part of me can't stomach it, but the part of me that came from Hell loves it." "No not Hell." " I was able to fight to a draw against Hara Nakamaru former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard." " Maybe, you heard of him but regardless his is strength is equal to mine." Hayashi's humor quickly soured. "Yeah. I know him. Fought him to a draw once. That felt like years ago. He left a strange scythe behind. I don't have it on me, but I can show it to you, if the house still stands. We had some demon named Bael attack us, for no reason at all. All I know is my teacher and his friend are gone, and so is my father. Forgive me. It's not something you need concern yourself with. I'm sorry. "It is fine." "However, I could tell you that Haru was playing with you Hau and myself have fought Bankai to Bankai and lets just say it wasn't all that nice." "Judt that scythe was his gift if he thought you were strong if only a little." "But do you know that scythe isn't really a scythe but a Key?" "Yeah...Haru wants to open some old ark and release what inside or something." . It's been quite some time, so I'm not sure. The scythe is part of a set of objects he wants." Hayashi's mind flew back to that day, it took both him and his aunt just to fight that guy. "Well, yes that is true but despite that not I nor any of the other Kings or Demon of Hell knows what exactly is inside of it only the first set of four Kings knew what they sealed inside of it." "Its been thousands of years since it was last opened." "Now with that can I ask a favor can you attack me?" "I said I'd serve, so.." Hayashi vanished in a quick flash of red light. Within moments , he was beside Kiyoshi, his blade less than a centimeter into the latter's ribcage. "Here you go." Kiyoshi still in immense pain avoid the attack barely. "Serve me?" "I am afraid that at your level you canot even protect oyur self let alone one of the Kings." Kiyoshi makes a hand gesture and a thin line of light appears by Hayashi but the space around the line starts to seem distorted. "Deimenshonkirikizu: (Dimension Cut) this is an ability that has I create. You see I have the ability to cut directly through the entire third dimension itself. Anything that come into contact with the cuts will be cut as well. Since these lines (cuts) are cut space the cuts cannot be destroyed. To use this ability all I have to do is make hand movements." So Kiyoshi make several more cuts around Hayashi. "So, to clarify, you disturb the flow of space? In otherwords, it's an attack version of Kogeru, to make a comparison." Hayashi wondered, amazed at the distorted space around the lines. "Not exactly its kind of like divinding space." 'Until a healing spatial power or until I mentally will it the cuts will never go away." "So..That means...I'm stuck?" Hayashi tried to understand the implications of dimentional distortion. "No only the cuts are divided space and are ravor sharp." "Just don't let the cuts touch you and you will be fine." "Ah. I think I understand now." Hayashi said, using Kogeru to escape the prison of lines. "Kogeru isn't just a flash step clone, rather it moves me from point A to B by removing me from existance. In other words, I'm not in the third dimention, rather I trancend it to about the third and a half." "So you found a way out however." Kiyoshi casts a spell. "Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still)." The passage of time is stopped for over a mile. Then Kiyoshi releases Hayashi upper body from the spell, yet his lower body is still froze in time." Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still).is a forbidden temporal spell of my species spell." "You have yet to even hit me." Kiyoshi releases Hayashi from the spell completely. "I'm working on that. When I figure out everything you can do, that's when I'll strike. A man very dear to my heart told me that very line of thinking would kill me. Or at least send me to Hell." Hayashi's anger peaked again, and his eyes glowed with red light, lending them a strangely dead look. Within moments, he was once again next to Kiyoshi, grinning. Kiyoshi using his skill in 'Hissorimuubumento '''his species speed movement like the Shinigami Shunpo avoid the attacks. "You cannot hope to stand up to me I know more than 4000 spells and have more than 100 not incanation spell like powers like the cuts I was using earlier. "However, this is one of the reasons my species are called deities." Kiyoshi's reiatsu feels different to Hayashi." You see my species can negate the negative affects that can stop Reiryoku (''Spiritual Power) like the affects of Sekkiseki and the force of Reason." "While we can only use our deity-like spiritual energy power for limited ammounts of time at a time I can keep active this power for 32 minutes." " Now I will stay right here and let you cut me, however if any of my blood or if some of my Reiatsu starts to affect you will start to be purified." "So and according to powerful demons that I have purified, they have said that its more painful than the deepest fires of Hell to be purified." Hayashi fired a small laser from his finger without even using the incantation directly at Kiyoshi without hesitating. "Thanks for the warning, but I'll take my chances." However, it was only a distraction. One heartbeat later, Hayashi felt the tip of his blade enter his opponent's flesh, the warm, sticky feeling of blood. He quicky felt sicker than ever, and his demonic healing wouldn't make the feeling go away. "You weren't kidding. It feels kinda funny." "Your lucky only demons that aren't evil or have very limited demonic power hurt with making into contact with my species." Kiyoshi looks at Hayashi with his beautiful white blood on him and make a hand gesture and it is gone. " If you were evil I would have left my white blood on you, but your not." Kiyoshi makes another hand gesture and a single line of light forms in front of Hayashi. "Remember, only the line itself is divided or cut space everything else isn't so you can walk around it if you want." " Just remember if you do come into contact with these cuts they are ravor sharp." Kiyoshi starts to heal the wound Hayashi did to him and there isn't even a sacr after he finishes healing. "I'm not all that powerful, and I'm not evil. The best way to put it would be to say I have a human's heart and a demon's body." Hayashi took a few steps back from the line, smiling. "Thank you for removing your blood. Now I can fight without losing my lunch." By Kiyoshi healing the wound that Hayshi did he even heal some more of his pervious wounds form his battle with Haru Nakamaru. "Well, I will show something that is unqiue to my species." The Reishi (Spirit Particles) around them starts to increase in ammount. "You see my species can created limitless ammounts of Reishi (Spirit Particles) which makes up everthing spiritual." "By me increasing the ammounts in the surrounding area I will make the Reishi so dense and thick it will be like being underwater." "Just so you know we deities not only have eternal life but we don't need to eat, drink, breathe, or even sleep to live." "So this increase in reishi will not affect me like it will affect you." "I'll even only create standard reishi that doen't have my species purification powers to it so at least you have a chance." The ammonut of reishi is increasing fast. Hayashi felt the pressure on his body increase exponentally, forcing him to adjust to forces in excess of what he could deal with. He felt to tired to use Kogeru, but could managae a very quick Shunpo over to Kiyoshi, his eyes glowing a faint red. "Don't think I'm going all out. You have yet to see my Shikai. So, are you going to force my hand, or not?" Kiyoshi speed increases and he easily moves out of the way. " Force your hand, little boy I have powers that you cannot ever have." A immense white aura surrounds him and his power cannot be sensed by Hayashi. " I You think that I am just using some new power what I am using is called Philosophy." "Philosophy the strongest and oldest known echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested. Unlike, Spiritual Power and Reason Philosophy can only be made from the harmony brought about by someone completely accepting four priniciples. This energy takes at least 4000 years to be able to manifest. also, one must have the natural inner desire to want to understand it something not even Aizen or Head Captain Yamamato possessed. Also Philosophy is about understanding on a far higher plane tansending both the phyiscal and spiritual realms." Kiyoshi send a powerful flow of shockwaves from himself. "While I can only manifest an incomplete Philosophy is still far more powerful than you can ever understand. "So attack me if you can?" "You've trancended many levels of power. I can feel it. I guess..." Kara's voice interupted Hayashi. Master, don't do anything your father would in this case. "Guide my hand, Ritoru Karasu!" The sword Hayashi had been using changed into a book. "First Summon: Kumo!" A massive spider, roughly twice his own hight appeared, and moved to strike Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi stands still Hayashi it him but the aura protected him. "You see even incomplete Philosophy is beyond powerful. "Everyone can break Kumo. Why do you think he's the first one?" Hayashi asked. "Anyway, I don't think you'll like the next one. Grendel, rise and aid me!" A swamp demon rose from the ground, and assimilated Kumo's remains into itself. Kiyoshi grabs several large trees and throw at Hayashi. " Philosophy also increases one's strength 12 times." "Oh for Bael's sake. A tree?" Hayashi groaned, and Grendel blocked it with his club. "You may want to up the ante a bit. There's no need to fear what I've got up my short sleeves. So, I'll let the next attack be yours." he smiled. "You child you think you can take one ten?!" The aura around Kiyoshi get even more even immense and push Hayashi back. The land starts to crack and crumble under him and trees start to break apart. "Hmm, I haven't used my Philosophy in a long time and still just as powerful as ever." " Also, despite not being spirit energy it greatly increases my spiritual power." " Right now I am fighting with near what I would be if I wasn't using Philosophy or near my normal strength. Kiyoshi makes hand movement and hundreds of spatial cuts are made. "While, I had to focus to do them before, right now I can make hundreds of spatial cuts with one hand movement." There are now cuts surrounding Kiyoshi to protect him from all side and angles plus all the other cuts that surround the area are around them."Also that ability may let you move through space but you still have to come back into regular space to attack so right now you cannot physical touch me." "You're making this interesting. Restricting my movements, trapping me. However, it's not checkmate yet." Hayashi said, calmly. Isn't there something I can do to fix this, without resorting to Djinn? An amazing power...Wonder how he'd fair against ex-Tenth division captain Raian. he thought of the scuffle he had against the man, and grinned, proud he had survived. "Kiyoshi mentally wills the cuts away. "You think two against one is something with there isn't any power." Kiyoshi the unsheath his nodachi zanpakuto. "I will not release my zanpakuto, for I need not to for two, three, four, five, or even 1000 times no powers is still no power." Hayashi's mind went into overdrive. "You just," he used a above average Shunpo that allowed him to avoid draining himself too much. "left yourself open." He let the tip of Karasu rest on Kiyoshi's shoulder. "Don't get cocky sir, you're facing the Son of a God. Rich irony that. I'm half demon, and my father is an ex-God. Killed him myself honestly." Kiyoshi's power pushes Hayshi back." You know nothing and I am arrogant?"" "My greatfather the first Kosumosukihaku ever pre-dates time and the creation of the universe itself." "My species existed before time did, mortals have call us in the past pagan gods." "You think your the son of god?" "Well, I'll say this the my great grandfather and the other three original Kings had powers that could destroy a planet so whom are really the related to gods?" Kiyoshi then floats a few inches off the ground. " I have grow tired of this attack me like you can." "I'd hate to bring a bad report card to your great grandfather. I mean, the guy could nuke the planet? Imagine what he'd do to a demon. And to explain myself. My father became near God-like because he was fed up with watching people die, although the ten years he could have done something, he made everything worse." "Kasou Souzou like the other three original Kings had powers on a planetary scale, each were equal in strength so if one went bad the other three kept him inline." "While, I am far weaker than any of the present Kings, look at how much trouble you have with me." Kiyoshi flies to Hayashi and attacks with his sword. Hayashi resealed his Zanpakto, destroying Grendel. As Kiyoshi moved in, he decided it was now or never. "You want one hit? That's all I've got left." Within the span of a second, Hayashi was down on the ground, his regeneration beginning. Kiyoshi lands hard and his zanpakuto's blade is all that is keeping his body from fall to the ground and his Philosophy starts to dispel. Kiyoshi is now coverred in more of his white blood. "Damn, you." Kiyoshi starts to heal himself. "You alive demon?" "Yeah, somewhat. You?" Hayashi grinned, pushing himself up. "I don't need your death on my mind, besides"... after Kiyoshi heals all his wounds and yet again no scars says. "Your kind of cute." Hayashi jumped at the comment. "No one's ever told me that before. Most people compare me to my dad, and even then say I look too emo to be human." "You misunderstand just cause your cute doesn't mean shit in that department." "Beside, even if I wanted to your are maybe 14 and I am over 4000 years old my eternal life makes look 22 for that is when I developed it." "Also I would have to keep me reiatsu from purifying you and when doing intense things makes it diffcult." Kiyoshi finished healing and he still has no scars. Hayashi facepalmed himself. "I'm really really sorry about this, but I have to get back before my mom get's up. If I'm not there, she'll flip. Knowing her,,,She'd think I went to kill someone." he quicky resheathed his Zanpakto, and began walking back to the campsite. "Later, Hayashi." Kiyoshi vanishes in a immense light.